fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichiwald Gwythyr
Ichiwald Gwythyr '(イチワルド・グイシル ''Ichivarudo Guisiru) is a famed Dark Mage, one of the strongest alive. His goal is to surpass his younger brother's strength and to be considered throughout the world as the strongest Dark Mage. Background Ichiwald was born in a famed clan, with powerful mages. He was always trained alongside his younger brother in order to be strong and to fight for their clan's great reputation. Unfortunately, Ichiwald understood that his brother's power far surpassed his. He never accepted this fact, as he could not adopt the fact that a younger person could be more powerful than him. Throughout his whole life, he dedicated his life to surpass him. When he found out that his brother had entered a guild and took on several insanely hard missions, with great success, he decided that he would kill him. In great despair because his constant efforts to defeat him in battle wouldn't work, he exiled himself from society in order to gain powers beyond the regular mage. Appearance Ichiwald is a man, probably in his thirties, with a well-built body. He is very tall and thin. He has wavy black hair, that reaches his mid-chest. He has red eyes. He wears a white outfit, with a futuristic look to it: he wears a white opened coat, with purple shoulders and black, long sleeves. He uses a white jacket, underneath, with a golden outline. He also uses white pants and black shoes. Personality Ichiwald Gwythyr has a rather stereotipical and common attitude of a villain: while he usually is decieved as a clam individual, he is truly portrayed as an overconfident person, that believes that power is everything. Ichiwald was a very tormented, cruel and lonely individual asking every day to looking for the meaning of life, killing unscrupulously and randomly anyone during his missions without any precise purpose in mind. His lost mind and soul led him to despair, as he felt alone in the world, with nowhere to turn to. This demeanour was created due to his harsh past, in his clan. Magic and Abilities Magic Magnetism Magic (磁気の魔法 Jiki no Mahō): Magnetism refers to the property of some materials to respond to magnetic fields. Since Magnetism Magic seems to involve not only the manipulation of magnetic fields, but magnetising other objects as well, something has to account for that. Manipulating the magnetism in other objects can range from attracting them like a magnet, increasing or decreasing the magnetism on them, as when he surprised the enemy by attracting a rubber ball. He can use his body as a natural magnet, reppeling or attracting things. He also is able of manipulating the magnetic forces on Earth, able of binding the enemy to the ground, by changing the magnetism on the enemy and the land surronding him. Ichiwald uses this magic in two ways: the offensive way, where he uses magnetism to disable the enemy and to bind them, and the defensive way, where he creates magnetic force fields to avoid the enemy's attacks. For how strong his magic can be and how much he can master it, his magic revealed to have two main weaknesses: the first weakness is that he can only use his magic every five seconds. The second one is that, even though he can avoid physical attacks, manipulate physical bodies, even the enemy's body, he can't manipulate raw magic power, such as magic. He was also seen using energy orbs, as offensive spells, that can also change the magnetism of what it hits. *'''Magnetic Force: He is capable of manipulating the magnetism in other objects can range from attracting them like a magnet, increasing or decreasing the magnetism on them. He can use his body as a natural magnet, reppeling or attracting things. (Unnamed) *'Magnetic Force Field '(磁気力場 Jiki Rikiba): Ichiwald can create a magnetic field around him that can repel any kind of physical attacks or bodies. He can make his force field shaped like a sphere and, by rotating it, he can also rotate any object that he trapped. Abilities Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Combined with his tremendously powerful magic, Ichiwald can use devastating attacks unnarmed. He was seen several times attracting the enemy's limbs, grabbing them in order to disable them and then attack them with powerful and flawless hits.